It may be useful, in a variety of settings, to utilize both a traditional engine (e.g., an internal combustion engine) and a continuously variable power source (e.g., an electric or hydrostatic motor) to provide useful power. For example, in a vehicle or other powered platform having both an engine and a continuously variable power source, a portion of the engine power may be diverted to drive a power-conversion device (e.g., a hydraulic pump or an electric machine acting as a generator), which may in turn drive the continuously variable power source (e.g., a hydraulic motor or another electric machine acting as a motor). The output of the continuously variable power source may then be utilized to execute useful operations (e.g., to drive a vehicle or operate machinery associated with the vehicle).
In certain applications, a vehicle or other platform may be configured to operate in various different powered modes. For example, a vehicle may be configured to operate in a direct-drive mode, in which power is utilized from the engine only, as well as in other modes in which a continuously variable power source (e.g., an electric or hydraulic motor, which may be powered, indirectly, by the engine) is utilized to varying degrees.